


Chemistry, Biologi, Kelinci

by Kanran_Sei (Eve_Aulyta)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Aulyta/pseuds/Kanran_Sei
Summary: Ryuuga Banjou, akhirnyaaa diterima bekerja sebagai asisten profesor jenius  di laboratorium bergengsi-- eh, asisten pribadi? Apa ini ada di jobdesc buat asisten profesor? Kalau profesornya semenyebalkan dan senarsis ini, apa dia bisa minta naik gaji?? Apa kecelakaan kerja ditanggung asuransi karyawan? Jatuh di dalam laboratorium termasuk kecelakaan kerja kan? Jatuh cint---





	Chemistry, Biologi, Kelinci

Ryuuga Banjou, 24 tahun, merasa tengah dilanda  _ midlife crisis  _ meskipun dia baru berumur, yah, 24 tahun. Orangtuanya menyayanginya, tapi justru karena itulah mereka tidak ingin anaknya memilih jalan hidup sebagai petarung bela diri seperti cita-cita masa kecilnya. Bidang STEM lebih menjanjikan, kata mereka. Dunia ini akan terus berkembang dengan teknologi yang semakin canggih, dan para ilmuwan tak akan pernah kekurangan lapangan pekerjaan. Jalan menuju kemapanan hidup akan lebih terbuka lebar. Bandingkan dengan petarung bela diri yang harus benar-benar bagus untuk bisa mendapatkan sponsor, sudah begitu harus babak belur secara literal. Ayah Banjou tak pernah berhenti menyodorkan koran berisi artikel petarung bela diri yang rusak otaknya atau harus pensiun dini karena cedera ke depan mukanya. 

Bukannya Banjou tidak paham maksud orangtuanya. Keluarga mereka yang pas-pasan hanya berharap padanya untuk dapat menaikkan kualitas hidup, jadi Banjou harus puas hanya dengan menjadikan MMA sebagai hobi dan tontonan katarsisnya. Latihan karate dan tinju yang dia jalani diam-diam pada masa pemberontakannya di SMA harus dia lupakan. Tujuan kelulusannya hanya satu, diterima di universitas jurusan sains. 

Dia tahu dia tidak sebodoh  _ itu _ , tapi dia tahu dia harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk bisa masuk, dan ketika dia berhasil masuk dengan kenyarisan dan kemujuran luar biasa, dia harus berusaha super ekstra keras untuk bisa bertahan dan lulus dengan nilai cukup. Itupun dia sudah melewati waktu wajar kelulusan universitasnya dan menjalani hidup dengan harap-harap cemas, laboratorium mana yang mau mempekerjakan mahasiswa telat lulus dan nilai pas-pasan sepertinya. Jujur saja, Banjou tidak yakin dengan nilainya. Orangtuanya sudah bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkannya di universitas yang cukup bagus, dan dia tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka. 

Setengah tahun berlalu, belum ada panggilan kerja. Dia sempat bekerja paruh waktu jadi kasir  _ konbini  _ dan pelayan di  _ izakaya _ , lumayan, untuk menghindari pertanyaan tidak mengenakkan orangtuanya di rumah. Tapi Banjou merasa begitu gugup dengan hidupnya dan setengah mempertimbangkan untuk kembali menekuni bela diri untuk… entahlah, melepaskan stres mungkin. Dia merasa lebih bebas dan hidup saat tubuhnya bergerak menuruti insting dengan presisi terlatih untuk menghindar dan menerjang bahaya. 

Tapi mungkin dunia ini memang tidak memperbolehkan Banjou kembali menyentuh mimpinya lagi. Satu panggilan datang dari Japan Build Biotech Ltd, salah satu laboratorium bertaraf internasional di Tokyo. Mereka butuh asisten profesor katanya, dan cepat. Gaji yang ditawarkan lebih tinggi dari yang dia duga. Wawancara dan tes kompetensi belakangan, yang penting Banjou datang duluan dan bertemu si profesor. 

Ayah dan ibu Banjou yang sama sekali tak menduga panggilan kerja itu mengirimnya pergi dengan doa tanpa henti. Mudah-mudahan tes berhasil dan dia diterima bekerja, tak lupa segudang wejangan untuk menaati apapun kata atasan, sesulit apapun itu. Banjou tak keberatan. Dia toh sudah pernah bekerja, bos galak dan pelanggan mabuk sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Profesor yang akan jadi atasannya nanti tak mungkin lebih buruk dari itu, dan Banjou rasa dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Dia lebih cemas tentang kompetensinya. Akankah dia berhasil lulus tes dan menuliskan kabar baik untuk rumah? Tiga jam perjalanan dengan kereta cepat Banjou habiskan untuk kembali melalap materi kuliahnya. 

Banjou tak pernah menduga hal yang tidak dia khawatirkan akan menjadi kekhawatiran utamanya, dan kekhawatiran utamanya, eh….

 

“Mahasiswa bego yang mana lagi kamu?” 

Sento Kiryuu, profesor jenius 27 tahun lulusan bioteknologi MIT, bertanya padanya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertidur, jam 1 siang, di tengah ruang kerja yang lebih mirip isi Titanic ketika masih dalam proses tenggelam. Si profesor sendiri baru menyadari kehadiran Banjou yang sudah berdiri dengan gugup selama nyaris satu jam, ragu-ragu apakah dia harus membangunkan laki-laki berjas putih yang tertidur telungkup di atas keyboard komputernya itu. Dan kini Banjou mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab dengan profesional meskipun sebetulnya dia ingin mencabut cuatan rambut di kepala profesor itu. 

“Saya Ryuuga Banjou, asisten profesor yang baru dipekerjakan untuk membantu prof Sento. Lulusan universi--”

“Ya, ya. Buatkan kopi ya. Awas kalau nggak enak.”

Profesor itu kembali menelungkupkan wajah di atas keyboard dan melanjutkan tidur setelah menunjuk sebuah sudut di ruangan itu. Oke, dia harus tenang dulu.  Tugas pertama : kopi. Ini juga salah satu pekerjaan yang ada dalam _ job description _ asisten profesor, tidak berbeda dengan karyawan pemula di perusahaan manapun. Mungkin profesor ini jenis manusia yang mulutnya belum bisa bersih kalau belum minum kopi. 

Jadilah Banjou mengarungi tumpukan buku, kertas di dalam kardus, map-map yang menggunung setinggi hampir tiga meter, botol-botol kecil warna-warni dan kotak-kotak entah apa untuk sampai ke sudut yang ditunjukkan si profesor. Dan baru setelah menyingkirkan beberapa buku dan dokumen yang mungkin berisi rahasia negara, Banjou menemukan mesin penyeduh kopi dan perlengkapannya, bersama empat mug putih berlogo lab yang bagian dalamnya masih menghitam dan tiga di antaranya penuh puntung rokok. Di samping meja kopi, tumpukan kotak bento dari konbini dan cup ramen bekas menguarkan bau fermentasi. Jadi ini sumber bau aneh yang tadi diendus Banjou saat dia menunggu profesor bangun. Belum rak kaca berisi tabung-tabung mencurigakan di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. Kalau ini bukan laboratorium resmi dia pasti sudah curiga tabung itu berisi eksperimen untuk membikin manusia bertentakel atau semacamnya. 

Banjou membisikkan ‘ew’ pelan dan menoleh ke arah profesor yang masih tertidur di depan komputernya. Bagaimana mungkin manusia ini bisa hidup selama ini tanpa keracunan sesuatu? Banjou hampir yakin profesor Kiryu Sento  _ pasti _ pernah keracunan sesuatu karena perbuatannya sendiri. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau Banjou menggunakan mug kotor itu, mungkin imun profesor itu sudah kebal dengan yang seperti ini. 

Dia mendesah panjang. Meracuni atasanmu di hari pertama kerja pasti akan kelihatan jelek di CV, jadi dia mengangkut semua perkakas kotor itu ke dapur umum lab dan membuatkan kopi di mug bersih tanpa bantuan mesin pembuat kopi, kemudian kembali ke ruangan profesor dan menyodorkan mug itu ke depan hidungnya. 

“Kopi, prof?”

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya prof Sento mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil mug dari tangan Banjou. Dia memandangi profesor itu menyeruput kopi itu perasaan mencekam yang mungkin sama dengan jika dia harus ikut tes tertulis dan menunggu hasilnya. Atau...jangan-jangan bikin kopi ini salah satu tes? Prof Sento meletakkan mug itu di sebelah komputernya dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Duh parah nih,” gumamnya. Banjou kembali ingin mencabut rambut mencuat si prof, perasaan kopi yang dibuatnya standar saja, mungkin tidak seenak kopi buatan barista, tapi dia juga tidak terima kalau dibilang parah. Tapi kemudian prof Sentou kembali menyeruput kopi itu dan mengangguk. “Tapi masih  _ tolerable _ sih, daripada kopi bikinan Isurugi-senpai.” 

OK…? 

“Ng...lalu tesnya bagaimana? Untuk jadi asisten lab prof Sento,” tanya Banjou ragu. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia tak berhenti mengerling rumus-rumus, diagram, dan coretan berbahasa Inggris di papan tulis ruangan itu, dan lebih dari setengahnya berhasil membuat otaknya panik. Kalau ada secuil saja materi itu yang keluar dalam tes matilah dia. Mudah-mudahan prof Sento tidak memberinya tes hari ini juga. 

“Kamu diterima kok.”

“Langsung?”

Prof Sento tersenyum lebar. “Bereskan ruangan ini ya.”

 

Ryuuga Banjou, 24 tahun, merasa bahwa jangan-jangan posisinya sebagai asisten profesor di salah satu lab bergengsi Jepang hanya glorifikasi asisten pribadi, alias pembantu. Atasan profesor jeniusnya kembali begitu terfokus pada layar monitornya sampai tak mendengarkan pertanyaan nyaris berteriaknya tentang ketentuan klasifikasi dokumen dan Banjou harus siap setiap saat dia dibutuhkan, dan itu berarti 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu karena prof Sento bisa dibilang tinggal di lab dan mendedikasikan nyaris seluruh waktunya untuk penelitian (begitu kata asisten profesor lain yang bertemu dengannya di dapur dan berbicara dengannya dengan ekspresi kasihan).  

Jadi di tengah-tengah ruang kerja itu Banjou berdiri bengong dengan sepelukan dokumen berdebu yang harus diklasifikasikan, memulai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi profesor Sento Kiryuu bahkan sebelum dia sempat makan, mandi, dan mencari tempat tinggal di kota baru ini. 

Susah-susah kuliah tapi diterima kerja karena kopi (mungkin).

 

\--Bersambung--

**Author's Note:**

> Tergoda nulis fanficnya karena screenshot Eiji Akaso pasang tampang super polos di law procedural drama, sekalian buat refreshing nulis :’) Riset kilat, penulis buta sains dan lab-laban karena segala kenangan tentang MIPA itu sudah kubuang waktu SMA *angin berhembus dingin* *maafkan aku, Sento*. Kalau ada yang bisa kasih masukan tentang sains dan labnya akan diterima dengan senang hati. Plot diambil loosely dari manga Tsumasaki ni Kourozu oleh Aoi Aki. Nama lab yang dipakai di fic ini fiksi. I hope you enjoy this workplace romance fluff :D


End file.
